


Archive of Our Faults

by CaptainLevi_is_my_spirit_animal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Rape, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comforting Levi, Confused Eren, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating/Mating Cycles, Omega Eren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sexy Levi, Smut, Touching, Triggers, Violence, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLevi_is_my_spirit_animal/pseuds/CaptainLevi_is_my_spirit_animal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is a healthy twenty-one-year-old college student at Trost University. On the day of a campus closure, due to severe weather, he meets a mysterious man. The strange man enraptures the young student to the point where Eren begins to question everything about himself and his life.</p>
<p>Eventually, with the new man in Eren's life, Eren will slowly learn what it means to be himself. He will learn how to be a friend, a brother, a lover, father, and a fighter. </p>
<p>Eren will learn to be</p>
<p>. . . an Omega!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a remake of a previous work I've done. I hope this is better than before!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, so Keep Calm and Read On!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. The first chapter is in Eren's Point of view.

 

When I was a child, I was always running around and getting into things I shouldn't, being in places I shouldn't be, and messing with people who shouldn't be messed with. If you asked anyone that knew me, that individual would say I was in a constant state of motion. Some of the more generous people who knew me would simply state that I was just a little ball of energy. Other adults would say that I was a little too rambunctious than normal children my age. But now that I think about it, everyone almost always thought I was reckless. Actually, that's what almost everyone said when they talked about me. To be completely honest, I think most of the adults (that knew who I was) thought I was stupid. They treated me like I couldn't understand what they were saying about me, even though I was standing right next to them. I guess they all thought that a child as wild as me would be unintelligent as well. But they were wrong. I was smart. I was smart enough to understand that, with the exception of my parents, no one truly liked me. So, by the time I was nine, I had felt driven to prove them wrong. If they wanted to see a reckless child, they'd get one. I got wilder and more dangerous as time went by. But of course, with such wild behavior, came a steady supply of punishment. In fact, I was usually punished more often than not.

Unfortunately for my mother, she always held the duty of bestowing such punishments. I felt bad for my mother because she was the only one who ever produced any form of discipline in my life. Usually, in most households, the father is the disciplinarian, but dad was never around to even know about all the sticky situations I found myself in. He was always too busy at the hospital or going out of town for conferences. At first, I hated the idea of not having him around. He was nice to me when I was really little, but as I grew older, he became distant. He would always make excuses to get away from me. I thought he was just a workaholic, but one day changed that. 

On that particular day, I remember skipping school so I could sleep. I was ten and a half years old and I had been exhausted all week, but I couldn't fathom why. So on the last day of the school week, I had walked out of school and went to the mall. I knew I would be in **huge** trouble if I came home early with mom in the house and I didn't want to get in trouble for ditching. So, I walked into the mall and made my way to the store that had massage chairs. I sometimes went there and pretended to be interested in buying something, but would end up falling asleep in the massage chairs. Eventually, the manager got used to me coming in, so he just let me sleep for a few minutes before he would wake me up and tell me to not hog the chair. I was making my way to the store when I saw something strange.

I was making my way to the store when I saw something strange.

I was just passing through the food court when I saw my dad sitting with some woman. I got curious and furious at the same time. I decided It would be a great idea to figure out what was going on, so I sat down far enough away to where he wouldn't notice me, but close enough to where I could see what was happening.

I glared at the two of them from across the room. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew one thing; she wasn't mom. From what I could clearly see, they were very close (both in their relationship and their body positions). This woman had brown hair and was laughing loudly while practically sitting on top of my father. They were talking animatedly about something. The longer I watched, the more furious I got.

After a couple minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and was about to make my way over to my father (so I could punch him in the face), but my father suddenly stood up in the middle of his conversation and started to look around. He looked panicked. He suddenly said a quick goodbye to the woman, which left her frowning, and made his way to the closest exit. I was furious and confused at the same time that I just stood there.

I went home immediately after witnessing that whole thing. I opened the door and saw my mother getting ready to give me an ultimatum because I wasn't in school. But, I didn't care. I was so upset that I bypassed her and went straight to my room. I locked myself in. My mother and father couldn't get me to come out. I was just done caring . 

From that moment on, I remember thinking of my father as a liar, a cheater, and a bastard for doing that. He betrayed his whole family. I decided from that moment on that I would never trust him again. I wanted to put as much distance between him and I as I could, and eventually, he got the same idea. Anytime my mother wanted to do something as a family, he would always play the 'I'm working in a coupling minutes' excuse. Unlike me, my mother bought the excuse. She would always try to apologize for his behavior saying, " Honey, he's a doctor. I'm sorry he ran off like that. He wants to be with us, but it's more important that he works in order to protect us and keep us comfortable." 

After a year of him avoiding me, I decided to do my own thing. I was in a phase that was so destructive that anyone who knew the Yeager name would automatically think of the obnoxious, troublesome kid. I was so horrible back then. 

I can actually recall one particular time when I was especially rambunctious. That just happened to be the same day I met my sister, Mikasa. 

___________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up one morning to do my household chores, I had a surprising amount of energy. It resulted in my falling out of bed because I got up too quickly. Once I got back onto my feet like a normal human, I ran across the hall and into the bathroom.

The bathroom had a typical 2-in-1 shower/tub, a white porcelain toilet, a large mirror, and a cabinet. The cabinet was dark gray granite and the mirror was a wide, framed piece of glass that hung over two vanity sinks, which were built into the granite countertop. The shower/tub was bleached white and had dark blue and gray tiles lining the three walls surrounding it. The matching (plastic/vinyl feeling) shower curtain was a photo of trees that were painted in various shades of gray while the background was the same deep, dark blue that were on the tiles. The toilet was like all of the other toilets in the world. It was white, had a round seat and lid, and was made of porcelain.

The tiles on the bathroom floor were a sand-colored mixture and were very cold. However, thanks to my mom, I have bathroom mats that were black and made of thick, carpet-like material. Therefore, when I ran into the bathroom like a chicken with my head cut off, I didn't feel the freezing cold tiles. I simply began to speed through my morning routine.

My morning routine consisted of using the toilet first, then brushing my teeth, combing my (unmanagable) brown hair. Sometimes I would try taking a shower first thing in the morning. Truth be told, I never took a shower in the morning. I normally waited until the end of the day.

Anyway, That whole routine ending in roughly eleven minutes. Before I knew it, I was back in my room getting dressed. I put on my favorite tan shirt and donned one of my long sleeved jackets because it's supposed to be really chilly. It was a deep brown color. Honestly, It just reminded me of a big Hershey's Kiss. Then I put on my normal pair of pants. They were actually starting to become a bit short because of my growth spurt I was in.

Once I finished with getting dressed I quickly made my way into the kitchen for breakfast. Okay, I kind of ran into the kitchen where my parents were already eating. They were slightly startled but didn't say anything. They both just continued to eat their bland cereal while I was power walking over to my seat.

I noticed that instead of a bowl of cereal, I had a plate. And on that plate, sat the most glorious pair of waffles I had ever seen. It was covered in fruit and syrup. I was happy. They looked so delicious and I couldn't help but drool a little when I noticed that these waffles like the normal 'plain ole waffles'. Nope, these scrumptious things were made with chocolate chips. It was so much sugar for one day, let alone one child (especially me). Although, I didn't question why my parents had made something so nice for me this morning.

It wasn't until later on that day that I discovered that it was a bribe for forgiveness from my mom because of the news I was about to be told. But never mind that fact. The point was that the waffles were the most delectable thing I'd seen in the whole course of my life.

I was so focused on the freaking waffles that I forgot the reason I was in the kitchen in the first place. Originally the plan was to get up, get ready for the day, eat a light meal, take the dog for a walk, and then go to school. But as I stared at the golden waffles on my plate, I failed to remember why I was there. I just stood there in silence while I stared down the food on my plate like it was my prey and I was a ferocious predator.

Eventually, my mother decided to give a fake cough that caught my attention. With my attention back on things other than the waffles, I managed to get my brain to function properly within a matter of seconds. In doing so, I remembered that breakfast is the last step in the Yeager household. That means that after done with my food, I'll have to take our huge dog (who's name is Achilles) outside so he can do his business and play around.

With that thought in mind, I promptly sat down at the kitchen table, picked up my utensils, and began to eat. After about three minutes, I was completely done with breakfast. I had inhaled those amazing waffles without hesitation. So now that I was full, I shot up and walked quickly to the sink so I could rinse off the dish.

I had just finished rinsing of the plate when a funny smell hit my nose.

The potent smell of poo reached my nostrils and I quickly looked over to see Achilles actively pooping of the hardwood floor in the living room. With a huff, I angrily slammed my plate back into the sink (which caused it to break) and walked across the kitchen to get a bunch of paper towels. I made my way to a massive pile of turds on the floor and started wiping them up immediately. It was such a gross feeling when I touched it. I could actually feel the warmth of it through the paper towels. I ran over to the trashcan and dumped the wad of feces into the container when I was finished. It hit the bottom with a heavy thud and I turned away to mop the wood floors. That was easier said than done.

As I ran into the laundry room, where our cleaning supplies were located, I mentally cursed the stupid german shepherd for not waiting ten seconds before I could take him outside. On my way back, I was so busy thinking of how the black furred mutt couldn't control himself that I completely forgot where exactly he pooped. Still holding the mop, I walking around the general area where I thought he defecated. But then, something very annoying happened. I walked right next to where the light brown couch was and somehow stepping in the pile of pee. Granted, I cleaned up most of it when I placed the paper towels down. However, there were still small traces of liquid lying there.

I knew that I had stepped in Achilles' business, but I had the stupid need to find out just how much pee I as standing in. As I looked down, I began to lose control. (I have a bit of an anger problem.)

“ What the hell, Achilles?! You couldn’t wait just a minute for me to let you outside?” I said angrily while staring at the guilty german shepherd. I turned around to find something to wipe off my foot with, but then I realized what I had just said. I timidly turned around to see both my parents staring at me like I was the Anti-Christ.

Dad got up from his chair first. I stood completely still as he went to the kitchen to get a rag for me to wipe off the urine. When finally he came towards me, I immediately took a step to the side. That was a mistake. Because when I took that step, I landed the mess covered foot right on a clean section of floor, which resulted in another area for me to clean up. It didn’t matter, though. Dad was pissed off before that. He was now making his way towards me with a pace that I knew all too well. It was dad’s slow pace that said he was angry with me. I was terrified just looking at the situation.

Finally, he stopped walking when he was about three feet in front of me. I mentally prepared myself for his wrath. I looked down at the mess covered floor and waited patiently for dad to decide on which form of discipline he was going to use. But what happened after that, wasn’t really what I expected

“Eren,” he said with a straight face. “What did you just say a moment ago?” I turned white. Seriously, I could actually feel all the blood drain from my face. “ _This is going to be so bad_ ,” I thought. I decided that the only logical choice what to play it off like nothing happened and maybe he won’t be as harsh as usual. (That was a mistake)

“What do you mean?” I said with totally fake innocence. He answered without hesitating as if he knew what my response was going to be.

“Eren, you know what you said and now you’re lying about it. Tell the truth. You said a bad word in this house and that is unacceptable!” He yelled with yet another straight face even though his words were spoken harshly. I flinched and sunk into myself while turning my head down and to the right. Suddenly he turned slightly to look at my mom who was sitting at the table watching the whole thing. Then he asked the one question I wouldn’t have expected in that situation. It was completely random He asked my mother, “Carla, does this mean that what she said is really true? Is he really-?”

I glanced at my mom in confusion just in time to see her stand up from her seat and make her way closer to my father and me with her eyes on the ground. When she got close enough to the pair of us, she looked up at me. She stared for a moment before she responded with a sullen nod. After a long and strange pause, dad turned to me and spoke. This time, it was much gentler tone. In fact, he actually had a slightly apologetic look on his face for a split second before his usually straight face was back on.

“Eren, you’ve said some bad words just now and lied about them. With the way you were running around earlier, I don’t think you should go to school today. With the way you're acting right now, you will most likely get into another fight and this time, you won’t be welcomed back at school.” He paused only to take a breath before he stepped closer to me and spoke again as he handed the cloth to clean my foot. “ Since you won’t be attending your classes today, I’m going to call the school. When I’m done, I expect this mess to be cleaned up and you waiting by the door. You’re going to come with me to work today. And if I hear one peep out of you without permission, I’m going to send you back to your mother and she will determine what to do with you. Do you understand?”

I didn’t think I could, but I paled even more at the thought of what kind of punishment mom would give me. She wasn’t mean or anything, but she had a way of making my punishments extremely exhausting. Usually, she would make do some kind of physical/manual labor around the house. It wasn’t easy. But still, the idea of spending a whole day with dad wasn’t ideal either. He was strict and wouldn’t hesitate to get loud in public. If he saw that I was doing something wrong or about to do something wrong, he would get really embarrassing because of how loud he can shout. Honestly, if I was doing truly stupid, he would usually slap me against the back of the head (hard) and yell at me in front of anyone and everyone.

I looked at the both of them and took in what he was saying. I was still confused at to why he said that I couldn’t go to school or why I had to go with him. When something this happened before, I would just stay at home with my mom. But now that’s different. I was so utterly bewildered at the question dad asked mom. Was her answer the reason why I couldn’t be left at home? Who was this woman they were talking about? What just happened?

I couldn’t comprehend everything that was going through my mind, so I just nodded and spoke in agreement that I would go with dad and be on my best behavior. I had the feeling that my refusal wasn’t an option.

Later on that day, dad had been called away from the clinic. Instead, he was called to a house at the end of some trail. It was located in the middle nowhere. Anyway, he said that the clinic wanted him to go and do a routine checkup for a family of three who lived in that house. The family was supposedly close friends with us, but I had never known of their existence, so I naturally began to get a bad feeling about this visit. He told me that that house was the last stop before we went home.

As we came around the trail, the house came into view. Father spoke softly to me. He said, "Eren I want you on your best behavior here. Don't do anything stupid and don't touch anything. This is my job and we need be professional."

Of course, he added few other things to that statement but those aren't really important. What was important was the door that creaked open when my dad knocked on it. Dad suddenly got weird and told me to be quiet and stay where I am. When he walked inside, I could see around him. I took a curious look into the house and saw something no person should ever see.

Blood. So much blood. There were puddles and trails of the red substance everywhere. Claw marks were on the walls and footprints that were outlined in crimson were there as well. there was a struggle here. The struggle for life was obvious. Dad was frantically trying to get me out of there but I couldn't help but stare in shock as I looked at the two dead bodies lying on the floor. One was a man who looked to be about dad's age. He had fair skin (though not completely devoid of a tan), sand colored hair and so much blood surround him. The other body belong to a woman. She looked like she was of Asian descent. She was pale with long black hair. She would be called beautiful if it wasn't the blood all over her and the panicked face she wore that was frozen there for eternity.

There was so much pain I could see from this scene. There was so much fear. I could see the fear in their eyes even though they were dull and lifeless. I could clearly see how scared they were. I could feel the tension in the air. The whole thing was a mess. Within seconds of staring confusingly at the scene, my father turned to me with  pure fear and panic in his eyes.

  _What's going on?_   _What happened here?_

 

 


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some back history for Eren and some slight complications;)

My dad and I went home covered in blood that day. We were both tired but we couldn't show it. We had to be strong for the little girl who was walking in between us. 

She had beautiful jet black hair that flowed like silk when the wind blew. Her face was pale and her eyes were dull. You could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't a happy child anymore. Of course, no one would expect a child to be happy if they witnessed their parents being murdered in front of them. But it wasn't just their deaths that haunted her. What haunted her, haunted me too. It was what happened in that abanded building that scarred us for life. 

When my father and I walked into the house, my dad tried his hardest to get me to leave. Of course, I wasn't going anywhere. I was in shock, so he quickly examined the dead bodies then told me to stay where I was before he ran back to go get more help. My dad said that there was supposed to a family of three, but the bodies I counted only accounted for two. So, where is the third member?

After about thirty minutes, my father came back. He expected to come back into the house to find me exactly where I was, but he wasn't expecting to find me covered in blood as well. Not only that, but he hadn't expected to see someone new standing beside me who was covered in just as much blood as I was. She was a little girl who no longer looked like the frail creature she was before. She was now mentally hardened by the traumatic events that happened that day. 

Finally, the police showed up a couple minutes behind my dad. After talking with my father and the police for a couple hours, a new situation presented itself. The two adults that were dead when we walking into the house were actually the little girl's parents. She had no other family and no place to go. She didn't want to move or talk to anyone except for me. I guess it as because I was the only person she could trust at that moment. So we gave her a choice: come live with my father and me, or be put into foster care.

She chose to live with us. So we signed a bunch of paperwork and went home.

The only thing I could do to comfort the girl walking beside me was to give her my scarf.  She was shivering and I knew that it wasn't because of the cold. Still, after everything she's been through, she needed some form of kindness. She finally spoke after two hours when we decided to bring her home with us. The only thing she said was thank you and something else. She gave her name.

"Mikasa," she said as quietly as possible.

That was the day I gained a sister. It was the day that I felt and saw true fear. It was also the day that changed my life forever. In truth, that was the day I learned what it meant to be out of control. And I didn't like it.

I never showed it, but I didn't like feeling like a monster. Something inside me broke that day. I fought against monsters and as a result, I ended up becoming one.

* * *

 

Over the years, I spent my time working on my anger issues. I had them before I met Mikasa, but after she became an official part of the family, they got worse. I became more aggressive with how people acted around me and others. I incidentally became a shield to those who were weak. That is actually how I met my best friend, Armin. 

Armin was in the same middle school as me and was always being bullied. He was weak and never stood up for himself. However, he was very smart. After I intervened a few times (well, me and Mikasa), we all became good friends. Somehow, we stayed friends through middle school, high school, and two years of college so far. Now, Armin and I were attending Trost University while Mikasa was studying at Sina Technical Institute. She wanted to go out of the city and Sina was about two hours away, so it was a logical choice for her. 

Because I couldn't live in my parents' home anymore, I had to stay in the dormitory on campus. Armin offered for me to live with him and his grandfather but there wasn't enough room. So I chose to live on campus for an extra three-hundred dollars per semester. Not that it mattered much. Trost was actually pretty cheap compared to other universities. It was only like five-thousand a semester.  

So here I am now, and so here the tale of how I embraced my faults will begin....

__________________________________________________________________

When I was a small, innocent child, my mother used to say that 'if you are driven by fear, you are either driven or followed by a shadow'. I never understood what she meant by that. True, there were times where I was scared out of my mind and ended up acting differently than I normally would, but I still couldn't understand the phrase. To be honest, I don't think I ever will.

The first time I heard that phrase, I felt so silly. I was little, so I was always imagining my shadow following me around and fighting off the bad things that wanted to get me. I had made my shadow into a friend. And I was happy during that time. In fact, part of the reason why I did half the things I did growing up, was because I thought I could get away with it (if my shadow fought to protect me). While my dad and I grew distant, I had grown accustomed to the idea of having something always following me. But after what happened with Mikasa and my parents, I started to get fearful of my own shadow. I didn't want to bring my monster out of its cage. I couldn't let people know about me. I couldn't stand the idea of someone or something always following me, watching me. I had begun to hate the idea of being watched.

While my dad and I grew distant, I had grown accustomed to the idea of having something always following me. But after what happened with Mikasa and my parents, I started to get fearful of my own shadow. I didn't want to bring my monster out of its cage. I couldn't let people know about me. I couldn't stand the idea of someone or something always following me, watching me. I had begun to hate the idea of being watched.

It's not like I was paranoid. I was just simply used to being around my family and only my family. I was comfortable with my mom and dad (more mom than dad). Then once my sister came into the picture, I got worse. I was afraid of anything or anyone who came too close to my family. And anytime I was remotely uncomfortable, I would lash out in anger. I would become violent and fight until my opponent was incapacitated or gone. Yet for some reason, my angry side didn't show itself when I was around my family (normally). They never saw it until I got into high school. 

It was around the same time that I became friends with Armin, that I met someone more annoying than myself. I met the horse-faced idiot, Jean Kirstein. 

Jean was the type of guy (if you can all him that) who never shut his mouth. Seriously, his pie-hole never freaking closed. If he wasn't eating or snoring in class, he was making snide comments on everything he saw. It didn't matter what you were like. If he didn't absolutely like you one-hundred percent, he was tearing apart your self-esteem. Usually, when he made comments, they were directed at me or my friends. On his good days, he would comment on my family. I ignored him when that happened. He would usually talk about my father skipping town. He would claim that my father was always abusive to my mom and that he's ashamed of being around me. His evidence for those statements was always the same. He would argue his point with, "Wow, you must be a really disappointing son if he won't even show his ugly mug in town anymore. Hey now that I think about it, that's probably why you can't get a date yet. You're too ugly like your old man."

By the time he finished his one point, I was already whipping out some good comebacks like, "Really Jean? Because I'm pretty sure you scared him off with you horrid attitude and constant neighing." Usually, he would just yell back some sort of rebuttal on the lines of "Shut up, dipshit. I'm not a horse" then walk away. To be honest, he was easily flustered and I loved messing with him. Plus, it's kind of common knowledge that my dad left after my sixteenth birthday. No one knows where my piece fo filth dad ran off to or why. It was a huge scandal (especially considering the fact that he owned a hospital then just randomly left it behind). Anyone who didn't know that he left was either stupid or stupid.

I usually tolerated his blabbing until he made the mistake of talking about Armin or Mikasa. On a few occasions, I relapsed into my anger issues again and had to be suspended for a day or two because of the constant fights that Jean and I got ourselves into. Usually, the fight would be the result of an argument; which of course, was a result of a stupid comment made by the other idiot. It would go like this:

My sister and I would be sitting next to each other in the cafeteria with Armin right across from us. Then Jean would come in and sit down right next to Armin and begin his commentary as all four of us begin or continue to eat. He would say, "Woah ho ho Yeager, she's sitting pretty close to you right now. Don't tell me you're making her do things to you under the table because you get anyone else to touch your puny little dick. Wait! I know!...She's giving you a handy right here, right now isn't she." Mikasa just looks up in boredom and Armin blushes with fervor. "You know, it's rude to jizz in public right? Fuck, dude. You're just a heathen..." We all look at him like he's one comment away from having a very special appendage chopped off. Hint: it's the dangly one that men have between their legs. "...Ohhhh I get it! Perhaps that's why you're so stupid. Your genetics are all messed up from the countless generations of incest," Jean would say with a triumphant smile on his face.

Yeah, he's an asshole. I honestly don't even know how he got away with most of the stuff he did. It's not like he was quiet about being a turd. Somehow, though, he managed to calm himself down just enough to get a boyfriend his senior year. Yeah, that's right boyfriend. I was so confused over why he would get a boyfriend. I mean, he was always the kind of person that would make fun of someone being gay. Then it hit me one day. 

He was always sitting next to Armin on an almost daily basis. He never was rude to Armin though. In fact, Jean went out of his way to exclude Armin from his comments. At first, I thought he was just being an ass by ignoring my friend because ignoring him would actually do more damage than being mean. But no, it wasn't that. It wasn't like that at all. In fact, it was something far more simple. He liked Armin. That's why he sat with us in the first place. It made so much sense after that.  _He likes men._

Once I discovered that little fact, I told Armin. Soon after, Armin started to get closer to me (and avoided Jean).

After a month of accepting the fact that Armin didn't want him (even though Armin was gay too), Jean introduced his boyfriend, Marco Bott, to us and became very 'chill' as some of my friends put it. And I'll be totally honest here, once I realized that he's just a giant pussy at asking someone out, I felt better about him. I still wouldn't call us friends or anything, but I am oddly comfortable with him being around now. He's just an idiot. 

A small factor for me being more okay with him in my life is that I started working out at a gym that's about ten miles down the street from Armin's house. It's called Planet Fitness. When I get stressed out or suddenly feel weird, I would go there and sweat out my frustration. Most of the time, running for like thirty minutes and lifting weights would calm me down to the point where I didn't care about anything. It would almost always do this, but for some reason, it didn't help today. 

I had gone early this morning to release some mysterious pent up energy but it just wouldn't work. I didn't feel right. I guess it could be because of waking up weird. I'll elaborate...

I woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and feeling unusually strong. I wasn't built like a truck or anything, but I did have a smooth set of abs. I could feel the pull that my muscles made when I moved and it felt so good. I felt like I was slightly more alive than I had ever been before. It was amazing. In a word, I felt... powerful. 

I knew immediately that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I got up and got ready for the day. But instead of getting dressed for my classes, I donned my athletic shorts. shoes, and shirt. In no time, I had finished my entire morning routine and was out the door. I got in my car, left the dorm, and headed to the gym. I got to work after a few minutes of stretching. 

Without noticing how long I was there, I became zoned in. I was loving how my body reacted to each move. I felt as if I could go on forever with the crazy amount of energy I had. But in the middle of my excitement, my phone began to buzz. I took it out of my pocket and noticed that it was my alarm to get up. My alarm was set for seven-thirty in the morning. If my math was correct, I had woken up sometime in the middle of the night, gotten to the gym around one in the morning and kept going strong until now. That meant that I had been working out for nearly six hours without even getting tired or remotely out of breath. 

What the hell?

But that wasn't the weirdest part. Not by a long shot.

I had used the showers that were in the gym locker rooms and then left in order to go to my classes. I drove back onto campus, parked, and made it to my first class by 7:48 for the 8:00 am lecture in British Literature. The class was fine but for some reason, everyone was either oddly quiet, or they looked around for the remainder of class. Some of the people in the lecture looked like they were too distracted by something and couldn't figure out what it was. It was strange. 

The same thing happened in my other two morning lectures. Even the professors were being a little odd. Maybe they were looking for people playing on their phone or talking or cheating. All I know is that the teachers were scanning their eyes across the students almost every fifteen minutes. 

After the third lecture, it was my lunch time. I was starving. I had skipped breakfast and there was no way I would skip lunch. If I did end up skipping lunch, I would end up getting a really bad headache sometime later on. So yeah, I had to eat something. I decided that Subway would be best because it wasn't greasy and didn't normally sit heavy on my stomach. 

So now the decision of restaurant had been made, the only left for me to do was drive there. Thus began the journey to my car. Once I got there, I unlocked the door of my 2007 Saturn Arua and slipped inside. I pulled out of the parking lot a minute later and went to collect my sandwich. When I actually arrived at Subway, I thought it was best if I only went through the drive-thru. I wasn't feeling like being around a bunch of people. I just felt the need to go home. It was a good thing too because when I got back at 11:47am, there was no one on campus. 

Had I missed something? Was there a mysterious bomb threat or something? Hmm, weird.

I checked my phone to see if I got an automated text or voicemail from the school. Usually, If the campus was closed or about to close, the staff would inform the student via cell phone or email. When I pulled my out of my pocket, I found out that it had died sometime between my third lecture and coming back. So, with a small sigh, I made my way to the fourth class. When I got there, no one was in sight (as expected). There was, however, a note from Professor Shadis. It read:

'English 2301-17 class: no class today. Campus closure from 12:30-until further notice.'

Well, okay. So I left the room and headed to the dorm. My next class would be at 1:15pm, there would be no point in sticking around anymore. I traveled back to my car and drove it around to where the dorms were. I parked, got my backpack out, and started walking towards Hall Maria. It was the newest dorm on campus. That meant that the building itself was about ten years old. It was actually nicer than the other dorms. Anyway, as I was just then getting inside the lobby, I noticed that there were a bunch of people in the lobby. I assumed they were just being bored and looking for something to do. I ignored them and went on my way. 

I found the stairs and quickly made my way up to the third floor. With each step, I felt my abs move and it felt just as amazing as this morning. Although, the big difference here was that I was starting to actually break a sweat. I decided that a shower would be a good idea and so I made up my mind to just run the rest of the way. There was no harm in sweating more if you're going to wash it all off anyway. Unfortunately, my plan for a hot, relaxing shower was interrupted by an idiot.

I had just gotten to the door of my room. To the left of the door frame and lock was a small plaque that had the numbers 319 written on it. It was most definitely my dorm room. I put the keys in the lock and was just a second away from unlocking the huge, ivory-colored door when my roommate opened the door suddenly. It was so sudden that I actually jumped a bit. But after a beat, I recovered and made my way past the caveman standing in my way. 

He closed the door behind me and turned around to say something. I paused to listen and heard, "Where the hell were you, Jackass?! Mikasa has called me like twelve times already! Fuck dude, why couldn't you answer your phone? She's going to have my balls if you don't tell her that you're alive." 

I quickly responded with, "Stop your neighing, assbreath. My phone died when I was at lunch. If it pleases Your Royal Highness, I'll go plug it into the charger right now. Plus, I'm pretty sure Marco already has your balls." Yeah, that's my roommate, Jean Horse-Face Kirstein, the same idiot from high school. How he ended up dating Marco for years is beyond my imagination. More importantly, how he ended up being my roommate remains a complete mystery to me. Honestly, I think some god out there just wants to watch me suffer. 

Anyway, he just huffed out a "Fuck you" and went onto his side of the room. The room was shared by the both of us and set up in such a way to where our furniture mirrored itself. There were giant windows on the wall directly opposite of the entrance. In front of each window was a small desk. For me, a nightstand with a lamp and clutter was just to the left of the desk. And to the left of the nightstand, lay my bed. It was pressed up again the wall which created a 90-degree angle in the far left corner. Just near the foot of the bed was my dresser. It had five drawers and was made of cheap wood that was stained a dark brown. Honestly, it looked close to black. But yeah, Jean's side of the room mirrored mine. So if you wanted to describe what his area looked like, just replace the word 'left' with the word 'right' and you'll be spot on. 

Once he sat down at his desk, got a call. I assumed it was either from his boyfriend or my sister. I went to my bed, threw my backpack on the mattress, and went to the dresser in order to grab fresh clothes for the after the shower. I picked out a tan t-shirt, dark green boxers, and some maroon pajama pants. Once I was done with that, I went to take my shower. I was just then closing the door when I heard Jean tell Mikasa that I was both alive and as annoying as ever. I quickly turned on the shower so I had an excuse not to talk to her. For some reason, I just wanted to take a shower then a nap. I didn't want to deal with bullshit for the rest of the day. I didn't think of the reason behind my sudden fatigue. I just continued my shower until I felt like I was clean enough to get out. 

I ended up taking a thirty-minute shower. I have to admit, it was because I just stood there for a while and thought about some pretty risque things. for example, I thought about how Armin had gotten taller, but not as tall as me. I thought about he would sometimes come with me to the gym near his house and work out with me. I thought about how he would sweat and how he looked when he put his shoulder-length, blond hair into a ponytail. I thought about how he had taken his shirt off in the locker room. I remembered the sweat he had dripping down his back when he turned around. I remembered the way those clear drops found their way towards his rear. His beautiful, round ass. I remembered when he turned to face me and I saw the beginnings of his abs showings. I started to think about the way those abs would feel under my skin if I just reached out and touched him. I started to think of the way he would be completely shirtless and get down on his knees. I thought of the way his eyes would look up at me as he pulled down my athletic short and pulled out my throbbing cock before he stuck out his cute little tongue to like the precum off my-

NO! Don't you fucking dare start thinking like that again, Yeager! It was bad enough that you jacked off to the image of your best friend. Don't get hard again with your roommate still in the room! Freaking idiot! 

Now that I was fully away of where I was, I went to get under the covers of my bed. I moved my backpack to the floor and climbed in. I looked at Jean for a split second and saw him staring at me weirdly. I thought that perhaps he was just pissed off that he had to wait for me to finish my shower before he could take a massive poo. I ignored him anyway. I rolled over onto my stomach and rested the left side of my face against to cool pillow. It felt so good. For some reason, I was getting hot quickly. I just chalked it up to the heat from the hot shower I just had. 

Jean said a quick goodbye before locking the door behind him (along with a quick curse from making him talk to my sister for so long). Before he left, he told me he was going to stay at Marco's apartment for the night. I guess that made sense. Why force yourself to be stuck in a room with someone you don't like when you could be fucking your brains out? 

Ugh..

Thank whichever guardian angel that's out there for sending Jean away because I was so hard that it was almost painful. I kept sweating and tossing and turning. I ended up with my back against the mattress when I decided that it was too hot and moved my legs to kick the sheets off of me. That only helped for about .2 seconds because it suddenly because hot again. I took off my shirt and pants. When I threw them on the floor, I felt my abdomen clench up and It hurt so good. I felt powerful but I also felt like I was missing something. I felt like I needed to do something. I realized right that second that I had a raging hard-on. I could see it tenting my boxers and  **fuck;**  the way it rubbed felt wonderful. I needed to jack off.

I pulled down my boxers and then took them completely off. I leaned back into the mattress and put my hand to my pulsing erection. It felt like lightning when up my spine. It was so powerful. I felt like I was losing myself. I was losing control, but it felt so good. It felt amazing, but I still had that feeling like I was missing something. All of the sudden, I thought of Armin. I thought of him moaning my name. I thought of him panting against my ear as I came inside him. I thought of his sweating mixing with mine, and I thought of how it would taste.  I thought of how other things would taste. His sweat, his lips, his beautiful pink nipples, he cute little cock. I kept pumping myself to the picture my best friend being ravaged my me. From the front, behind. I thought of him slamming himself down on my cock while he rode me, causing him to scream out my name.

**Fuck!!!....ah! Mhhhhhh.......**

I came and lay there panting for a while before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I forgot about the cum that was quickly drying on my hand and stomach. I forgot about the heat I felt earlier, and I forgot about the sound of the dorm room door being unlocked..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice ME Senpai!!!!!!!!!
> 
> PWEEEEEEEEEEEESE give me some feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, did you notice how Eren STILL didn't charge his phone? He's a goofy goober.
> 
> Plus, it's obvious that Eren like men as well. That's why I didn't state that in the chapter. He's gayer than a picnic basket lol


	3. Fear

I woke up to the smell of stale sex and sweat. I scrunched my nose up and turned my head to the side. When I shifted, I made the decision to turn back onto my stomach. I hated sleeping on my back because I would wake up with really sore or achy muscles. But when I shifted around to lay on my tummy, I noticed a weight (other than myself) was on the bed as well. For a moment, I thought it as the backpack I had earlier. But obviously, it wasn't because I had distinctly remembered removing the pack onto the floor. I started to wonder what I had left on my bed until I felt something near my left ear. It was someone's hot breath.

In a flash, I turned on the lamp next to me and sat up straight. I looked at the situation and saw that I was completely naked with dried cum all over my body and bed. The sheets were completely on the floor and on the bed sat a man who was the same height as me.

This man was a few shades lighter than me. He was of the same build as me, but a little bit larger. This man's hair was messed up in an 'I just rolled out of bed' sort of way. He had normal shaped eyes and nothing special about his facial features. He was a normal looking man. But he wasn't normal. This man had a hungry look in his eyes. He looked like he was about to start his last mean. And when he started moving his naked body towards me, I felt like I was nothing but prey. No, this man wasn't normal. This man was a sex-crazed monster. This man was also my roommate. He was...

"Jean!? What are you doing?" I asked quickly as I tried to move away from the naked man in my bed. I waited for an explanation; I thought it was another one of his weird jokes. But it wasn't. He just looked at me. He continued to stare at me as he moved closer and closer. Eventually, He got close enough to touch me. And touch me he did.

I realized what he was about to do to me and I tried to make a break for it. I moved towards the end of the bed but I wasn't fast enough. By the time my head was reaching the foot of the bed, he grabbed my hands and pinned them harshly against the mattress. I was now facing the window with a completely naked man looming over me as if I was a piece of steak. Said man was moving closer and closer. The closer he moved, the more I struggled. But there was an issue with my determination to get away from Jean; I wasn't determined at all.

Every time I felt his skin touch mine, it burned in such a fiery and intoxicating way. It felt like my senses were being drowned with desire and I couldn't help but want him to touch me more. It was as if I wasn't myself anymore. I wasn't just a roommate or a friend or a brother. It's like I was some wanton whore. I wanted him inside me and eventually my need for this asshole overpowered my need to get away from the uncomfortable situation. 

I stopped struggling for a while and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smirked with his 'i'm about to destroy you' face. I knew what he was about to do to me and I abandoned any common sense I had left. I turned my face to the right and looked down. I showed him that I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to touch me, to feel me, to fuck me. and he got the message immediately. He put one of his legs in between mine and pushed them open. I still felt hot. 

Jean reached down between my legs and felt my ass. It was heaven on Earth. I wanted him to enter me right there. I wanted him to fuck me into oblivion. I couldn't help it. He touched his hand to my hole and I felt something move within my stomach and push out onto his hands. He made a soft hum in pleasure when he saw what happened. He brought his hands up and showed what I had just pushed out of my body. It was clear and looked very slippery. It looked like some time of lube. In my mind, I already knew what it was. It was slick, a self-lubricating liquid that flows out when preparing for penetration.

When he showed me his hand and the slick that covered it, I felt my heat rise. I felt too feverish. I felt like if I didn't have him inside me now, I would die. 

I was so caught up in the moment that I was suddenly rendered still and speeches at a strange smell that wafted into my nose. It was fragrant. It smelled like tea leaves, the forest, and a bit of soap. It gave me this sense of clarity and it made me feel comforted. It felt right...

I looked up at Jean and saw him pause. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. All the sudden, the fire came back in his eyes. He wanted to resume what he was dong, but this time, he was in a hurry. I looked at him in bewilderment for a few seconds before he violently gripped me by my leg and flipped my back onto my stomach. He still had one hand pinning my arms down. his other hand was on the right side of my waist. He pushed a leg in between mine again and spread my legs wide. He moved his hand that was on my waist down to touch my hole. There were still remnants of my slick and he was spreading it around my ass. I felt him move closer and remove his hand. I knew right at that moment what he was doing. 

He was gripping himself so he could align with my hole. While he moved, I had a moment of clarity that came with the new smell and I thought, "He's....he's going to...w-why?"

I started to cry and wiggle around so he couldn't get any closer. I silently and mentally begged whoever was listening to help me. to save me. But I was losing hope quickly. I was being overtaken with not desire, but fear. It was so strong. It was as strong as the day I found Mikasa in that shack. It was potent and it was cruel. I should have stopped before this. I should have woken up from whatever daze I was in. I should have tried to fight harder. Why am I so weak? 

I cried harder and wailed without caring how loud I was getting. He was getting closer to his goal, and the more I struggled, the more violent he got. But I couldn't let him win. I won't give up...

..But I was giving up. At least that's what I was doing until I heard something that felt like the sweetest lullaby in the whole wide world. It was deep and rich. It was strong, powerful, and masculine. It was a growl. I didn't know how I knew it, but I knew that the growl was one that didn't belong to the man on top of me. It was truly everything I had ever wanted all wrapped up into a small sound.

When Jean heard that sound, he stopped what he was doing and turning his head to look at the source. When he tuned, he gripped me tighter. It hurt so bad and I let out a strangled squeak of disapproval. HE didn't care, though. He just stayed where he was; hovered over me while looking towards something near his window. I turned my head so I could see what he was looking at, and there, in the corner was a man. He was smaller than Jean and me, but he was made of so much more muscle. Unlike us, he was fully clothed and wore and expression of pure fury and hated. That same look was pointed directly at Jean. I heard Jean draw in a breath before he spoke. He looked at the strange man in our dorm and said "Who the hell are you? Get out!" with a low dangerous tone. 

The strange man stood there for a long moment before he spoke again. Within that moment, I noticed the way he looked. He was short, pale, and had jet black hair that was styled in an undercut which looked exceptionally good on him. He was standing like he was about to run some kind of track race with his hands clenched in tight fists. When I made some weird involuntary sound, he looked at me and I felt the world crumble around me. I felt like it was only him that mattered now. I knew in my mind, that he would always be the one I turn to. He would be the one to protect me and keep me his and his alone. 

In the moment we stared at each other, I smelled that weird smell again. It smelled the same. It was the tea leaves, and trees, and mild soap. That's when I realized that the smell was coming from this man, this stranger. And every bit of it was comforting. I felt myself relax and sink into his smell as if it was my home. But then the idiot on top of me dug his nails into my the wrists he was holding. I didn't make a sound, but I made a face. It was more of a twitch of the eyebrow really. But when that happened, I took my eyes off of my stranger and glanced at Jean.

I then heard a sound that was just as pleasing as the growl from earlier. As I listened to it, I knew that I was going to be okay. I felt it's deep resonance find it's way through my body and reignite it. I knew right then that it had also found its way into some other part of me as well. It was some part that I haven't explored in a very, very long time; not since I was little kid befriending shadows. and what's weird is that this sound that resulted in my almost euphoric reaction wasn't a sentence. It wasn't a phrase. It was just one word...a name. 

 

..."Levi," it said.

Then he moved.. with the fastest reflexes I'd ever seen. 

 


	4. A New Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, baby! You know what's coming !!!!
> 
> WEll part one at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, by the way. I was having some difficulties with my schedule or the summer semester. I'll be good from now on and update more!
> 
> Hopefully you guys can enjoy this chapter!

 

"Levi, " he said. 

Before Levi finished saying his name, he started to move. He moved with lightning fast strides. And before I knew it, he had Jean by the arm. He pulled Jean off of me and started to punch him, kick him, and claw at him. I turned my face away from the fighting for a brief moment. It was gruesome to watch. I heard yells, growls, and flesh hitting flesh. Curiosity got the better of me, and I turned my face towards the scene before me. 

He was hurting Jean with superior skill. I had never seen or heard something like that. He was furious and it showed in the way he was hitting. With each hit, more blood would escape Jean. Levi would land a blow to Jeans face, and with a resounding crack, a bone would be broken. It was obvious this 'Levi' person was powerful. He was strong and ruthless. He was killing Jean little by little, and for a moment, I was relieved. But in a weird moment of clarity, when I looked at the chaotic scene, I was reminded of the day when my dad and I brought Mikasa home. We saw monsters that day. And in the end, we both became monsters as well.

We were covered in blood. We saw monsters, fought them, and won. But in the end, we both became the same ruthless monsters we tried to defeat. 

I realized, in that moment, that everyone in the room was a monster. I was a monster for killing, Jean was a monster for forcing himself on me, and this 'Levi' person was a monster because of what he was doing in that very moment. And just then, the fear of Jean dying because of me became surreal. I knew he deserved this and worse, but when I thought back to that bloody day, I realized that I just wanted the conflict to end. I just wanted to escape. But I couldn't.  

But I couldn't. I kept watching in awe. I watched Levi slowly kill the man who was previously naked on top of me. I was relieved that Levi had stopped him, but the more I watched, the more I felt that Jean shouldn't be killed. Sure, he deserved a good beating, some jail time, and a whole lot more, but I was tired of seeing blood being spilled right in front of me.

I was getting worked up and stressed out with each passing minute. I could feel the fear rise within me. I just wanted to run. I tried to wrap the bed sheets around my naked body and move, but I couldn't. I was too hot and too weak to move a muscle. I felt as though I could have died right there. There was more fear pulsating around in my mind. I tried harder to reach onto the floor and cover my naked body, but this time it actually kind of hurt. It was as if all my muscles were tearing themselves apart. I let out a small cry because of the pain, but I hardly noticed it because of the other sounds that filled the room.

All of the sudden, the snarls and clawing and growling stopped. I looked up with a panicked expression. I was scared that someone was dead. I was scared that the winner of the fight would come back to me and try to finish the job himself. But when I looked up, I saw Jean passed out of the floor, bloody and beaten (yet still breathing), while Levi just stared at me with the same panicked expression. Levi was standing up straight and not moving a muscle. Soon he made a strange noise that immediately left me a little bit more relaxed.  After a minute or two of just looking at each other and Levi making that noise, I began to calm down a bit. Whatever move he was going to make was not going to happen and I was glad. 

Levi kept his eyes fixed on me and slowly took a few steps so that he could be beside me while still keeping the noises active. When he first moved, I got scared again. But now that he was beside the bed, I was starting to get a little hopeful. 

I wanted him to say something, but most of all, I just wanted to be protected and comforted. And thank god, he understood. Levi knelt down beside the bed. His movement was slow and precise. He knelt down beside me. He slowly reached a bloodied hand up to my face. I looked up and into his blue eyes and didn't move a muscle. I wanted him to touch me. And finally, he did. He moved his palm against my cheek and held it there. He took a large intake of air and slowly let it out. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds, and when they opened, I saw the most relieved expression ever. 

Levi moved again, still just as slow. He stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over. 

 

..A hug. His embrace was warm and strong and protecting. It comforted me in so many ways that I still don't understand.  I was so relieved and excited. I wanted to hug him back, but I somehow couldn't. 

I was still in shock from the first touch. I ended up just staying completely still with Levi's arms wrapped around me. Then it hit me; all of the events of yesterday and today came rushing back into my mind. I started panicking. Levi immediately released the hug and looked at me. He saw the tears streaming down my face and shallow breaths I was taking. I felt like my throat was tightening and I couldn't breathe. I was falling into a huge nightmare.Levi was watching with concerned eyes and a worried expression, but I could see any of it because of my eyes closing. I had hoped that if I didn't see anything, the panicking feeling would go away, but it didn't. I was having a panic attack. 

Levi started to make those weird crooning sounds again and I felt better but I was still upset. I still had my eyes shut and was breathing heavily as if I was suffocating. Then he spoke softly. Levi said, "Hey, you're okay. You're okay. He can't hurt you." And he pulled me into a tighter embrace than before. He began to play with my hair in an attempt to comfort me. 

I looked up and Levi came back towards me and gave me another hug. He was still crooning and comforting me. And after about thirty minutes of sitting like that, I finally calmed down. 

Levi leaned out of the hug but kept his arms on my naked shoulders. He said, "Can you tell me your name?"

I paused, just then realized that we technically just met. Yet, even though I should have freaked out again, I didn't. I just looked at Levi and said my name, "Eren. Um, Yeager. Eren Y-Yeager." Levi just nodded and gave a tiny smile. Really, it looked like a smirk. He still just sat there for a while, holding me and comforting me.

Levi then removed his arms and placed a hand on top of mine. I don't really remember what happened next because my stomach started to hurt again. It was the same feeling from earlier. And sure enough, within the next few seconds, the weird lubricant stuff came out of me along with a flood of arousal. 

Levi's eyes looked into mine and for a moment, I saw raw carnal desire. Suddenly, Levi looked down to where my butt was and slowly reached his hand down. He was slowly reaching towards my ass. I thought he was going to touch the slick substance like Jean did, but instead, he surprised me, he stopped. Levi reached down to the floor, grabbed the sheets and covered me. Then he reached back towards the other blankets and stuff on the floor. Slowly, he wrapped me up in a couple layers of blankets then picked me up. 

I don't remember much after that because my body was so hot that I passed out. But what I do remember was waking up in a clean bed with a clean, washed body. I don't remember taking a shower or being put into a bed, but I was grateful. The bed was large and clean. It was really soft too. It was new, along with almost everything else in the room I was in. I looked around and tried to figure out where I was, but the only conclusion I came up with is that I was in a hotel of sorts. I looked around and saw the most beautiful sight ever. 

I scanned the entire room and noticed the main door, doors to a closet, a dresser, tv, and the door to what I assumed was the bathroom. For some reason, my stare lingered on the door. I felt a yearning for whatever was on the other side of it. And within the next couple seconds, I understood why. I looked around and saw the most beautiful sight ever. 

The bathroom door opened. It let out copious amounts of steam and the most beautiful sight ever. 

I saw Levi completely naked with a towel around his waist. Water was dripping off of his drying hair and running across his chest and sculpted back. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower. My arousal spiked, and my erection became noticeable with its red head and precome shining on the tip. I was throbbing and wanton for the man across the room. My hole started gushing out that clear liquid. And Levi snapped his head up so that his eyes locked with mine. Lust. That was all I saw. His eyes were dilated and his chest began to heave. I wanted him so bad in that moment. He let out a smooth growl and I don't know what happened, but everything intensified. I moved my hand down to touch my aching member without looking away from Levi. As soon as Levi saw what I was doing, he rushed over to me and touched me himself. He grabbed my cock and started to pump. 

I wanted him so bad in that moment. He let out a smooth growl and I don't know what happened, but everything intensified. I moved my hand down to touch my aching member without looking away from Levi. I couldn't help myself. I was hot and wanton, and mentally, I was a mess. As soon as Levi saw what I was doing, he rushed over to me and touched me himself. He grabbed my cock and started to pump my aching member slowly. 

More slick stuff came out. I moaned loudly. That really got Levi going because the next thing I knew, Levi crawled on top of me and started nipping and licking at my neck. It felt amazing. I must have been overly sensitive because, before I knew it, Levi was buried balls deep inside of me while he was growling and thrusting hard. We didn't waste any time, and for that, I'm glad. I never wanted it to end. And neither did he. 

He kept pounding into me with hard and strong thrusts while I moaned out his name in breathless whispers. I was in heaven. He was perfect. The only conclusion I came up with to the situation as I was being fucked into oblivion was that Levi was an angel. He saved me and now he's saving me again. 

I had thought he was an angel for a while. But somehow, he wanted more. He decided to get rough...

 

Then he became a god. My own personal sex god. And Oh my, did I enjoy it.

 I awoke sometime during the late evening. I was sore and extremely tired. I looked over to the naked and beautiful laying in the bed with me, and I smiled. He was perfect.

Even though I barely knew him, I felt as though we had known each other for our whole lives. I reached over and ran my fingers through his silky, black hair. He hummed in approval and spoke softly. I couldn't hear what he was saying in his sleep, but I did catch a couple words.

 

_Eren_

_Safe_

_Grisha_

_Mate_

 

_.....What? Why did he say my dad's name? How would he know him? Who is he? Grisha's gone. no one knows where he is. W-who is Levi?_

_Who is this man?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum, Bum, BUUUUUUUUM. 
> 
> I would LOOOOOOOOOOVE some feedback. Comment, kudos, anything, everything

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you wish, please feel free to comment, subscribe, give Kudos, or whatever type of feedback you feel appropriate.


End file.
